Decision of my Heart
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Draco und Harry treten ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts an und von Anfang an reagiert Harry äußerst aggressiv auf den blonden Slytherin. Was ist, wenn Draco versucht seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen?Kann er Harry vor dem dunklen Lord retten?
1. Kapitel 1 Jedes Jahr das Selbe

**Hey,ihr da. Ich bin schon ein paar Monate hier angemeldet, hab aber bis jetzt nichts gepostet. Zu Hause hab ich haufenweise geschriebene Geschichten liegen, aber im Netz ist das jetzt meine erste.**

**Wäre echt nett wenn ihr sie lest und ein kleines Review hinterlasst. Ich bin für jede Kritik offen , versucht**

**nur nicht all zu gemein zu sein, ok? **

**Zusammenfassung von Decision of my Heart:**

**Draco und Harry treten ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts an und von Anfang an reagiert Harry äußerst aggressiv auf den blonden Slytherin; kein Wunder nachdem was im 6.Jahr passiert ist. **

**Doch was ist wenn Draco versucht seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen? Wird er Harry vor dem dunklen Lord retten können?**

**Warnung: Diese Geschichte enthält Slash(JungeXJunge)in späteren Kapiteln, also nicht lesen wenn euch das anwidert. Und wer sie trotzdem liest… ist selber Schuld!**

**Rating : M (für Gewalt und leichten Slash)**

**Pairing: H/D **

**Kapitel: Insgesamt hat die Geschichte 21 Kapitel + Epiloge**

**Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren noch die Schauplätze gehören mir, ich hab sie bei Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen und werde sie nach Beenden meiner Story unversehrt zurückgeben. Lediglich die Idee dieser Story stammt aus meiner eigenen Feder und sollte sie einer anderen Story in irgendeiner Weise ähneln, war das keine Absicht und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid.Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story, sondern schreibe einfach nur zum Spaß. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**Eure PattyPotter91**

Kapitel 1: Jedes Jahr das Selbe

**Jedes Jahr das Selbe. Dieselben hässlichen Gesichter von denselben langweiligen Menschen. Sogar die Kleidung der Muggle schien jedes Jahr gleich zu sein.**

**Draco schlurfte langsam durch die Menschenmenge und sah gelangweilt eines der Londoner Kaufhäuser an.**

**Hier gab es alles aber nichts Interessantes. Wenn Draco einmal richtig nachdachte fiel ihm auf, dass man als Lucius Malfoys Sohn sowieso kaum Spannendes oder Lustiges erleben konnte; außer vielleicht Nichtmagier quälen, aber das wurde nach einer Weile auch echt öde.**

„**Draco, beeil dich.Sonst verpasst du noch den Zug, Liebling!"**

**Der blonde Junge seufzte laut.**

**Als wenn das so schlimm wäre. In de Schule war es doch genauso grausam wie zu Hause.**

**Seit letztes Jahr sein Vater in Askaban eingelocht wurde, hatte seine Mutter sich sehr stark verändert. Sie kümmerte sich jede freie Minute um Draco, was diesem allmälig auf die Nerven ging.Es war eine Sache eine besorgte Mutter zu haben aber einen Schoßhund? Der einem auf Schritt und Tritt folgte brauchte der Eisprinz wirklich nicht.**

**Vielleicht fühlte sie sich ja auch immer noch schuldig dafür, Snape um Hilfe gebeten zu haben, sodass Draco die Aufgabe nicht ausführen musste.**

**Der Slytherin wusste, dass er die Beichte seiner Mutter in an Snape verraten zu haben, nicht missbilligen durfte, denn anders als sein Todesser Vater, der nur einen Eisklumpen an Stelle eines Herzens besaß, zeigte Narzissa Gefühle.**

**Und in Hogwarts? Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste jeder einzelne Schüler der Zauberschule, durch Potter, dass es seine Aufgabe gewesen war Dumbledore zu töten. Er würde also nicht gerade als gefeierter Held mit offenen Armen empfangen werden.**

**Egal ob zu Hause oder in Hogwarts .Es würde keinen Unterschied machen ob man totgeliebt oder abgrundtief gehasst wird, oder?**

**Jedenfalls war beides ein Horrorgedanke!**

**Mit einem kurzen Murren sah Draco an seiner Mutter hoch und nickte. „Beruhig dich Mutter, wir werden schon pünktlich am Gleis ankommen."**

**Narzissa erwiderte das Nicken ihres Sohnes kurz, bevor sie ihn entschlossen am Arm packte und die Gleise 9 und 10 ansteuerte.**

**Als Dracos Mutter schweratmend das Gleis erreichte, schlang sie ihre dünnen Arme um ihren einzigen Sohn und drückte ihn gegen ihre Brust.**

„**Wir sind da.Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, Draco. Versprich dass du mir schreibst, wenigstens einmal im Monat. So kann ich deinen Vater weiterhin auf dem neusten Stand halten, Liebling." Der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin verdrehte schnaubend die Augen, willigte dann jedoch ein.**

„ **Abgemacht. Pass auf dich auf Mutter und grüß Vater von mir." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand Narzissa im Nichts.**

**Nur Sekunden später vernahm Draco eine bekannte Stimme.**

„**Ron, warte, ich bin nicht so schnell. Wart…." Mit einem leisen Klack war Ronald durch die Mauer verschwunden.**

**Grinsend stellte sich der Slytherin ein paar Meter entfernt vor seinen Erzfeind. „Hey,Potter. Ist das Wiesel zu schnell für dich?" Harry, der den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt hatte, sah erschrocken in die sturmgrauen Augen Malfoys.**

„**Scheiße, was willst du Malfoy?" „Oh, hab ich das Narbengesicht erschreckt?" Harry schnaubte wütend.Die Ereignisse vom letzten Jahr kochten in ihm hoch und es fiel ihm schwer Malfoy nicht hier und jetzt die Eingeweide rauszureißen. Er hatte solch einen Hass auf den Eisprinzen, er war kaum in Worte zu fassen. Entschlossen stieß er Malfoy zu Boden und hielt ihm drohend seinen Zauberstab unters Kinn. Augenblicklich fing der Slytherin an zu winseln, sah Harry um Gnade flehend an.**

„**Was ist los, Malfoy? Wo ist denn dein Stolz hin? Kann sich das Prinzchen nicht wehren?"**

**Es bereitete Harry abgöttisch viel Spaß, den blonden Jungen so am Boden liegen zu sehen. Doch leider passte der Griffindor einen Moment nicht auf und Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit seinem Feind den Zauberstab zu entreißen.**

**Malfoy wusste, dass er mit diesem Ding wahrscheinlich nicht fähig war zu zaubern aber eigentlich ging es auch nur darum Harry seine „Waffe" zu entwenden.**

**Triumphierend fuchtelte er mit dem Stab vor Potters Nase.**

„**Nah wer ist jetzt der Verlierer Potter?"**

**Harry schluckte kurz bevor ein unheimliches Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte. „Und was willst du mit meinem Zauberstab? Zaubern kannst du damit eh nicht, Malfoy. Der lässt sich nicht von Todessern führen!!!!!!!!!" **

**Wieso? Wieso musste dieser verdammte Potter immer Recht haben?, fragte sich Draco ,der Harry am liebsten erwürgen wollte. Plötzlich wurde sein Gedanke in Taten umgesetzt.**

**Achtlos lies der Slytherin Harrys Zauberstab zu Boden fallen und fing an näher auf den Griffindor zuzugehen.**

„**Hau ab, Malfoy! Kommst du noch einen Schritt näher hex ich dich zu deinem elenden Vater nach Askaban!"**

**Draco hörte gar nicht zu sondern warf Harry diesmal zu Boden und fing an ihn zu würgen. Potter schlug hart um sich als er merkte wie sich Fingernägel in seine Hals bohrten und ihm die Kehle zugedrückt wurde.**

**Wie kann Malfoy es wagen mich anzufassen? Er muss doch muss doch wissen, dass ich ihn abgrundtief hasse und am liebsten zerfleischen will.**

**Harry hielt inne als er spürte, dass Malfoy von ihm gewichen war. Einer seiner harten Schläge hatte Malfoy knallhart im Gesicht erwischt und seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt, sodass dunkelrote Blutstropfen auf sein weißes Hemd fielen.**

„**Po****tter,niemand schlägt einen Malfoy und kommt ungestraft davon. Dafür wirst du bezahlen!!!"**

**Und erneut stürzte sich Draco auf ihn und fasste den Griffindor brutal an den Schultern. Harry schnaubte wütend während er Dracos Hände von sich stieß.**

„**NEHM DEINE DRECKIGEN FINGER VON MIR, DU BLONDE SCHLANGE!!!!!!!!!!"**

„**HALT DIE KLAPPE ODER ICH ERWÜRG DICH WIRKLICH, POTTER!!!!!!!"**

**Harry holte tief Luft bevor er weiter sprach.**

„**Dazu bist du doch viel zu feige, Malfoy. Du hast es nicht einmal fertig gebracht Dumbledore zu töten, also bezweifle ich stark, dass du jemals so viel Mumm in den Knochen hast um mich sterben zu lassen."**

**Mit einem Mal verschwamm alles vor den Augen des Slytherin und seine Hände wurden eiskalt. Was hatte Potter gesagt? Er würde es nie zu einem guten Todesser bringen? Was wusste der schon vom seinem Leben und zu was er fähig war.**

**Als Draco wieder klar im Kopf war fehlte von Harry jede Spur.**

**Grimmig lief er durch die Wand und setzte sich in ein freies Abteil, des bereits laut pfeifenden und zum Abfahrt bereiten, Hogwartsexpress.**

„**Toll, warum musste ich Potter noch vor Schulbeginn sehen? Er ist echt so eine Plage. Wieso kümmert er sich nicht um seinen eigenen Scheiß, an Stelle mich zu nerven. Vater hatte Recht, mit dem was er sagte: Potter wird sich nie ändern….**

**Genauso wie ich.Ich werde diesem aufgeblasenen Griffindor zeigen, dass ich ein brillanter Todesser sein werde!**

**Wütend griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und lies seine Wut an einigen Polstern aus.**

**Nah was sagt ihr? Hat sie euch gefallen? Freu mich eure Meinung zu hören!**

** Das nächste Kapitel heißt: Nachsitzen mit Potter**


	2. Kapitel 2 Nachsitzen mit Potter

Hey, tut mir Leid wenn euch die Geschichte nicht so gefällt. Das Problem damit ist, das ich erst ein paar nicht so spannende Kapitel schreiben muss bevor die eigentliche Handlung anfangen kann. Also habt ein bisschen Geduld, ok?

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel von „Decision of my Heart"

Kapitel 2: Nachsitzen mit Potter

„**D****as darf doch nicht war sein!", dachte Draco wütend. Er hatte gerade seinen Stundenplan für dieses Jahr bekommen und war entsetzt.**

**6 Stunden , jede Woche, mit den Griffindors zusammen in einem Klassenraum. Das waren doppelt so viele wie letztes Jahr. Der neue Schulleiter musste ihn wirklich hassen.**

„**Ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit!", ertönte es vom großen Lehrerpult. Sofort wurde es muchsmäuschen still in der großen Halle und die Köpfe der Schüler und Schülerinnen drehten sich neugierig zu der kleinen Dame mit dem viel zu großen Filzhut hin.**

„**Gut. Es ist mir eine Freude sie Mr Cornelius Futch vorzustellen, den die meisten von ihnen im 4.Jahr angetroffen haben oder auch im Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er ist hier um ein paar wichtige Dinge bezüglich dieses Schuljahres mitzuteilen."**

**Futch trat an das Pult und hob verschwörerisch die Arme.**

„**Es mir eine besondere Freude sie alle hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Nach dem tragischen Verlust von Albus Dumbledore ist es dem Ministerium glücklicher Weise gelungen, jemand neues für das Amt einzustellen. Die neue Schulleiterin ist keine Geringere als Minerva MacGonogall."**

**Ein lautes Getuschel fing sich an in der großen Halle zu verbreiten.**

**Der Eisprinz wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. ****MacGonogall die neue Schulleiterin? Ich komme mir wie in einem Albtraum vor. Kann mich mal jemand ganz fest kneifen?!**

**Futch meldete sich erneut zu Wort. „RUHE!!! Es ist uns durchaus bewusst, dass es ihnen allen schwer fallen wird jemand neues als Schulleiterin zu akzeptieren doch ich versichere ihnen, sie wird jedem eine helfende Hand bieten, der danach fragt. So wie es auch stets Dumbledores Absicht war die Schüler zu unterstützen."**

**Ein gewisser Slytherin schluckte auf einmal stark und sah mit leerem Blick zum Boden. Plötzlich kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um das letzte Jahr. Wie er auserwählt war Dumbledore zu Strecke zu bringen, doch am Ende den Willen ihn zu töten, nicht aufbringen konnte. Etwas in seinem Innersten hatte ihn einfach davon abgehalten es zu tun. Und Snape? Der hatte dann seine Aufgabe erfüllt und war weggerannt. Seit diesem Tag hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen.**

„**Außerdem möchten wir ihnen den neuen Zaubertränkelehrer vorstellen, Mr Craig Johnson. Professor Snape wird aus persönlichen Gründen, die er nicht bekannt gebe möchte, nicht fähig sein weiterhin zu unterrichten. Dies tut uns natürlich aufrichtig Leid."**

„**SNAPE IST EIN MÖRDER, SONST NICHTS!"**

**Die Schüler blickten erschrocken zu der Person auf, die soeben seine/ ihre Meinung laut Hals preisgegeben hatte. Ein sehr ärgerlicher Harry Potter blitzte Draco Malfoy kampflustig an.**

„**UND DU MALFOY, DU VERDIENST ES ZU VERRECKEN! DU HERZLOSER BASTARD!"**

**Draco wollte es nicht glauben. Potter hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloßzustellen.**

**Na warte Potter, nicht mit mir! ****„HALT GEFÄLLIGST DEINE KLAPPE, DU WERTLOSES STÜCK DRECK!"**

**Nun war es mit MacGonogalls Geduld am Ende.**

„**Das reicht!!! Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy, ich sehe sie beide in meinem Büro. Und zwar in 5 Minuten!"**

**Potter und Malfoy gingen zum Büro der Schulleiterin und würdigten sich keines Blickes. Beide sagten schnell das Passwort FWAKS und traten ein. **

**Die neue Schulleiterin saß bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch und unterzeichnete einen Stapel Papiere. „Ah Mister Potter, schön sie zu sehen und Mister Malfoy, sie haben ebenfalls den Weg hierhin gefunden. Wunderbar. Und nun eine Frage: WELCHER TEUFEL HAT SIE BEIDE GERADE IN DER GROSSEN HALLE GERITTEN?!"**

**Harry stöhnte gelangweilt auf. „Nichts.Alles ist perfekt wie immer."**

**Ungläubig sah der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin seinen Feind an dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. „Hah von wegen perfekt. Du hast meinen Paten einen KILLER genannt!" „Wie soll ich ihn sonst nennen? Ein Menschen abschlachtendes Ungeziefer? ER HAT DUMBLEDORE ERMORDET, WEIL DU ZU FEIGE DAFÜR WARST!" **

„**Warum muss dieser scheiß Potter immer die Wahrheit sagen!", fragte sich der Slytherin genervt. „Fängst du schon wieder mit dieser TODESSERKACKE an, Potter? Ich wird dich schon noch irgendwie besiegen, am Besten mit deinen eigenen Waffen. DAS WIRST DU SCHON NOCH SEHEN!!!"**

**MacGonogall schüttelte den Kopf und zog scharf die Luft ein. „Nun gut, da sie offenbar nicht im Stande sind ihre Probleme miteinander zu klären, werden sie beide heute Nachmittag Nachsitzen. Außerdem werden ihren Häusern jeweils 50 Punkte abgezogen." Draco starrte die Schulleiterin entgeistert an. „ 50? Zum Anfang des Schuljahres?"**

„**Da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, möchte ich sie beide bitten mein Büro zu verlassen."**

**Murrend gingen Harry und Draco zu ihren Haustischen zurück, fingen an zu essen und mit ihren Hauskameraden zu plaudern. **

**Doch Draco konnte es nicht lassen de Griffindor, von Zeit zu Zeit, anzustarren.**

**Nachsitzen mit Potter!!! Würde es jemals etwas Schlimmeres für ihn geben?**

Na wie war das ? Ich weiß is nicht das beste Kappi der Story

Im 3. Kappi geht es ziemlich blutig her und Draco verändert sich in Kappi 4 Mehr wird nich verraten

naja bis demnächst, PattyPotter91


	3. Kapitel 3 Ein blutiger Streit

**Erst einmal danke für eure Reviews. So wie es aussieht kommt die Geschichte ja ganz gut an bei euch, was mich echt erleichtert aufatmen lässt **

**An FirstKiss: Auf deinen Wunsch hin werde ich die nächsten Kapitel nicht mehr fett schreiben. Und danke auch für die weiteren Verbesserungsvorschläge.**

**An LittleLion1: Danke für dein Review, toll wenn die Geschichte dir gefällt. Und mach dir keine Sorgen , außer dem Verbandskasten haben sie ja auch noch Madam Pomfrey **

**An Mikura01: Toll, dass dir meine Story ebenso gefällt wie mir deine Geschichte. Du musst sie unbedingt bald updaten. BITTE!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer; mir gehört leider nichts und Kohle mach ich mit der Story auch nich. ******

**Nun zu einem weiteren Punkt, meiner Beta: ****Meine Story ist Beta gelesen allerdings von meiner Schwester, die nicht mehr wirklich Bock dazu hat. Wenn also jemand Interesse an dem „Job" hat sollte er mir ne kurze Nachricht hinterlassen.**

**Sonstiges: Charaktere, Schauplätze und Rating der Story sind so geblieben. Sie is immer noch Slash und somit logischer Weise OOC.**

**Nun gut, hier ist also das ersehnte 3. Kapitel von DomH, ich hab es mehrer Male neu geschrieben und wieder gelöscht und diese Version der Story hat es letztendlich hier hin geschafft. Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**PattyPotter91**

Kapitel 3: Ein blutiger Streit

Es war kurz nach 3 Uhr als plötzlich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufflog und eine sehr mürrische Schulleiterin zum Vorschein kam.

„Mr Thomas, können sie mir sagen ob ich Mister Potter hier finde?"

Der Junge nickte stumm und deutete mit der Hand Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Ohne zu zögern drückte sie die Türklinke runter und traf ein. „Potter, kommen sie augenblicklich hier her zu mir!"

Harry stand hastig von seinem Bett auf und folgte McGonagall nach draußen.

Etwa 5 Minuten später fand sich Harry Potter im Kerker wieder, wo er offen gestanden jetzt am Wenigsten sein wollte. „Professor, was machen wir hier unten?" Ohne zu antworten ging die Schulleiterin eine lange Treppe hinab bis sie vor einem grausam aussehenden Portrait stehen blieb. Harry stöhnte ärgerlich auf. MALFOY, dass war der Grund warum sie hier waren. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis sich endlich jemand von den Slytherins bequemte das Portrait zu öffen. Genau auf diesen Moment hatte McGonagall gewartet.

Sie fuhr den blonden Erstklässler an , sodass dieser erbleichte. „Taylor, richten sie augenblicklich Mr Malfoy aus, er solle umgehens bei mir erscheinen. Andern Falls wird Slytherin dies weitere 15 Hauspunkte kosten."

Der Junge nickte hastig, rannte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und alarmierte Malfoy. Nur wenige Zeit später schlurfte dieser gelangweilt auf die Schulleiterin zu. „Soll ich jetzt mein Nachsitzen bekommen?" McGonagall holte tief Luft. „Ganz recht. Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, folgen sie mir bitte. Zügig!"

Die Drei stiegen Treppen um Treppen doch es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Immer wieder forderte die Schulleiterin sie auf eine weitere Stufe anzusteuern. Plötzlich blieb sie vor einer besonders staubig und moderig aussehenden Tür stehen und murmelte eine Zauberformel, die weder Harry noch Draco je zuvor gehört hatten.

Als sich die Tür knarrend öffnete, sah Draco angewidert drein. Überall waren Spinnenweben an der Wand und der Boden wurde mit einer etwa 2,5 cm hohen Staubschicht bedeckt. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es hier Ratten gibt, Potter. Aber in so was hier musst du dich ja wohlfühlen." Harry biss sich auf die Zunge um nichts Spöttisches zu erwidern.

„Professor, was sollen wir hier tun?" „Aufräumen." Draco starrte sie entzürnt an. „Aufräumen?! Aber das dauert Stunden, vielleicht Tage bis diese Kloake wieder einigermaßen sauber wird." McGonagall nickte.

„In der Zeit können sie beide über ihr Verhalten nachdenken. Und sie werden erst von der Strafe befreit wenn die Arbeit erledigt ist. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Kaum war die Schulleiterin verschwunden fing Malfoy an zu meckern.

„ Hier sieht es aus wie im Saustall. Und da muss ich ausgerechnet mit dir sauber machen. Es ist unter der Würde eines Malfoys, solch ein Drecksloch zu betreten."

„Halt verflucht noch mal das Maul. Ich bin auch nicht gerade happy meine Zeit mit einem Todesser zu vertrödeln. DAS HIER IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD, MALFOY !" „WIESO MEINE? Du hast damit angefangen meinen Paten einen Killer zu nennen!"

Harry schluckte kräftig. Wut kochte erneut in ihm hoch.

„IST ER DAS NICHT? WENIGSTENS SOLLTE ER DEN MUMM HABEN ZU KÄMPFEN ANSTELLE SICH FEIGE ZU VERSTECKEN! SAG'S MIR; WO IST DIESER MISTKERL?" Draco antwortete nicht.

„NA SAD ES MIR; DU HEUCHLER!" „Ich…ich weiß es nicht."

Harry starrte einen Moment ins Leere. War es möglich , dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sagte oder versuchte dieser nur seinen A zu retten?

Potters Gehirn entschied sich für das Zweite und so packte er den Slytherin an den Schultern und schmiss ihn auf den staubigen Boden.

„DU LÜGNER!", schrie er lauthals und zerschmetterte semptliche Knochen in Dracos Nase. In weniger als 10 Sekunden hatte sich um diesen eine fette Blutlache gebildet. Wütend und erschrocken zu gleich richtete sich der Eisprinz auf; da spürte er wie Blut über seine Lippen lief.

Er hatte Potter noch nie so aggressiv gesehen. In keinem ihrer vergangene Schuljahre wurde Malfoy so bewusst wie jetzt, dass Potter wahrhaftig enorme Stärke in sich trug. Natürlich musste er irgendetwas an sich haben, was Voldemort damals abgehalten hatte ihn auf der Stelle zu töten, doch Draco hatte sich nie groß Gedanken darüber gemacht. Plötzlich schüttelte er angewidert den Kopf. WIE KONNTE ICH NUR SO WAS DENKEN? POTTER UND STARK, DASS ICH NICHT LACHE!"

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als ihn erneut Potter hart ins Gesicht schlug. „ SAG MIR WO ER IST!" „ ICH WEIß ES NICHT! BIST DU TAUB ODER WAS?!"

Diesmal war es Malfoy der Harry mit seinem Fuß in den Magen trat, sodass dieser wenige Minuten später an die kalte Wand klatschte und dort regungslos liegen blieb. Draco kroch aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht verstand, durch den Staub auf Harry zu, dieser zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

„Potter? Was ist los, gibst du schon auf?... POTTER? ALLES OKAY?"

Der Slytherin legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Harrys Schulter.

„WAS KÜMMERT'S DICH UND FASS MICH NICHT AN!!!" Der Eisprinz schluckte häftig. „Ich wollte dir bloß helfen!"

MALFOY UND MIR HELFEN? DER HAT SIE DOCH NICHT MEHR ALLE, dachte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„VON TODESSERN LASS ICH MIR NICHT HELFEN! DU MACHST ALLES NUR NOCH SCHLIMMER, MALFOY!" Draco fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Is ja gut, ich hab's verstanden." Energisch schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf während sich eine Träne aus seinen Augen löste.

Er wollte Malfoy anschreien, doch es kam nur ein heiseres Klagen über seine Lippen. „Nein, du verstehst gar nichts,ok?" Harry hatte keine Lust ausgerechnet dem ungekrönten Prinz von Slytherin etwas vor zu jammern, doch er musste es einfach jemandem erzählen bevor er daran kaputt ging. „ Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist ich sein zu müssen. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist wenn andere für dich sterben nur damit du am Leben bleibst. Vorallem kennst du das Gefühl nicht allein und in ständiger Angst zu sein!"

„Was weißt du denn schon von meinem Leben, Potter? Falls du es vergessen hast, mein Vater ist in Askaban ! Denkst du etwa ich zu sein ist leicht?" Harry versuchte den Kommentar des Slytherin zu ignorieren und fuhr fort. „Das geschieht ihm recht. Schön vielleicht ist dein Ungeheuer von einem Vater in Askaban und vielleicht wird Voldemort deine Eltern töten wenn du ihm nicht gehorchst… aber was verlierst du schon Wertvolles? Deine Eltern? Na schön, kriegst du eben auch mal zu spüren, dass nicht alles perfekt ist in dieser Welt. Reihenweise sind Menschen für mich gestorben, nur um mich zu beschützen. Was hat es ihnen gebracht? Voldemort wird mich ziemlich sicher eines Tages töten und dann war alles umsonst. Mum, Dad, Cedric Diggory, Sirius und zuletzt Dumbledore… sie alle waren doch unschuldig. Ich allein bin daran Schuld, dass sie alle tot sind."

Draco musste erneut heftig schlucken und blickte Harry mit seinen silbergrauen Augen mitleidig an. Er wollte immer so berühmt sein wie Potter, doch nun stellte es sich heraus das dieser den Ruhm gar nicht wollte?

„ Ich dachte, du wärst stolz darauf berühmt zu sein, Potter."

Der Griffindor lachte ungläubig.

„Na klar. Ich bin berühmt weil meine Eltern sich für mich geopfert haben, damit ich den Fluch eines Spinners überlebe. Ganz toll."

Der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin fühlte sich auf einmal winzig klein. Es war wirklich nichts zum glücklich sein. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

Vor ihm tauchten Bilder auf wie Leute gefoltert wurden und schrille Schreie ausstießen. Er schnappte panisch nach Luft als er seine Eltern erkannte, die dort derbe gequält wurden. „ Nein, aufhören. BITTE!", schrie Draco und hielt sich beide Ohren zu.

Harry blickte Malfoy überrascht an.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

Malfoy sah starr zum staubigen Boden.

„ Geht dich das irgendwas an?" „Ahm…nein….aber..." „Dann sei gefälligst still, Potter!"

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich selbst nicht verstehen, doch irgendwie empfand er Mitleid für Malfoy, welcher ihm abgrundtief traurig vorkam.

„ Sag mal, warum hast du letztes Jahr mit Myrte geredet?" Draco erschrak. Was muss sich Potter auch überall einmischen? „ Halt einfach die Klappe, Narbengesicht!" „Du kannst es mir sagen…"

„Ich dachte wird sind Feinde. Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

Potter schnaubte verachtend. „Vertrauen? Ich wette du weißt nicht mal was das ist. Du und der Rest Todesserabschaum!"

Das hatte gesessen. Draco wendete sich von dem Griffindor ab und das Licht in seinen Augen erlosch. Was würde Voldemort mit ihm anstellen wenn er auf ihn träfe? Umbringen? Oder würde der junge Malfoy eine zweite Chance bekommen? „Lass uns diese Kloake aufräumen, sodass ich möglichst schnell von dir wegkomme!!!"

„Hättest du Dumbledore wirklich getötet, Malfoy?" Harry wusste nicht warum er das fragte, doch der Slytherin schien sehr nervös zu werden.

„Schnauze, Potter!"

„ Ich hab gesehen wie du deinen Zauberstab gesenkt hast und du fingst an zu stottern und zitt…" „CRUCIO!" Harry verstummte, krachte vom einer zur anderen Sekunde auf den Boden und versuchte den Schmerzen zu entfliehen. Sein Körper wand sich unter den unsichtbaren aber spürbaren Peitschenhieben. Die schmerzhaften Striemen preschten hart auf seinen Körper ein, sodass sein Umhang anfing zu zerreißen und die Haut freigelegt wurde. Plötzlich lies der Schmerz nach, Draco sah mit blassem Gesicht zum Boden und hielt zitternd seinen Zauberstab fest. Keuchend blickte Harry zu Draco auf. Als dieser es mitbekam lies er einen erneuten Fluch los. „MORTI"

Der Auserwählte spürte wie unsichtbare Nägel durch sein Fleisch wurden. Aus seinen Hautrissen tropfte Blut und selbst einige beinahe verheilten älteren Wunden fingen plötzlich höllisch an zu brennen und zu eitern. „MALFOY,BITTE!"

Augenblicklich ebbte Harrys Schmerz ab. Was war das nur für ein Fluch den Malfoy da verwendet hatte? Einen Moment von Erfurcht erfasst zog Harry entschlossen seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und fixierte den Blonden, dessen Nasenbluten allmählig aufhörte.

„Na warte, Malfoy.Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" Knurrend dachte er an eine besonders mächtige Zauberformel und dann kam sie ihm über die Lippen. „SEPTUMSEMP…"

Plötzlich hielt Harry inne. Er konnte es nicht tun, wollte nicht noch mal diese grausige Erinnerung vor Augen geführt bekommen. Ohne ein Wort fing er an aufzuräumen und würdigte dem Slytherin nicht einen einzigen Blick.

Doch etwas in Draco hatte sich von da an verändert.

So das wars, fürs Erste. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Falls ihr irgendwelche Ideen für die Story hab oder vielleicht Verbesserungsvorschläge nehm ich diese gerne entgegen. Schreibt mir doch einfach ein Kommi, dann weiß ich voran ich bin.

P.S.: Das 4.Kapitel heißt: "Die Veränderung in mir" und ich denke auch nicht ,dass das Veröffentlichen so lange dauert wie bei Kapitel 3.

Je mehr Reviews dest so schneller werde ich es online stellen; es liegt also in eurer Hand (Sorry, dass ich so gemein bin :p)

Also dann bis zum nächsten Mal PattyPotter91


	4. Kapitel 4 Die Veränderung in mir

Erstmal ein großes Danke an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Bin ich erleichtert, dass die Story Liebhaber gefunden hat. Nun zum 4. Kapitel: Ich hab die Story vom Nachsitzen nicht weiter geführt! Ich hab einen an das 3. Kapitel anschließenden Handlungsstrang geschrieben, doch habe beschlossen dieses Stück nicht online zu stellen. Ich hoffe ihr seid jetzt nicht sauer.

Nun dieses Kapitel ist leider nicht so lang wie das Letzte, dafür wird das 5. umso länger.

Irgendetwas Neues? Oh ja ich hab jetzt eine neue Beta-Leserin, **FirstKiss**.

An meine Beta: **Danke Mine, du bist die Beste!!!!!******(bedanke mich auch für die Tipps mit den Anführungszeichen und deine Reviews. Hoffe du bleibst mir treu )

Disclaimer: Hmm…mir gehört immer noch nix 

Sonstiges: Das 5.Kapitel werd ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so schnell on stellen können. Hab es zwar schon geschrieben aber im Moment muss ich büffeln ohne Ende und hab nicht besonders viel Zeit. Beeil mich aber, versprochen!

Ahm noch etwas: Meine Beta meint ich soll nicht immer so viel groß schreiben. Seid ihr auch der Meinung? Schreib mir doch ein kurzes Review damit ich es, wenn gewünscht, ändern kann.

Tja, ahm vielleicht sollte ich noch ein paar Reviews beantworten:

**An Mikura01**Du überschüttest mich ja mit Lob. Bin echt sprachlos. Jeden Falls danke und hoffe ich les mal wieder was von dir

**An Reinadoreen**Danke auch an dich,Reni. Du hast mich echt zum nachdenken gebracht. Du wirst sehen ob Harry Draco verzeiht oder nicht.

**An Little Lion :**Cool, das du gespannt darauf wartest was als nächstes passiert. Aber ich muss dich leider ein wenig enttäuschen; hab ich ja schon oben erwähnt, dass das Stück „ am Ort des Grauens" nicht besonders gut geschrieben war. Hab mir echt den Kopf zermatert deswegen. Hoffe du liest trotzdem noch weiter. Und wegen deiner anderen Frage: ja, das waren Visionen. Die spielen in späteren Kapiteln noch eine wichtige Rolle, aber mehr wird nicht verraten

So genug geredet, viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure PattyPotter91

Kapitel 4: Die Veränderung in mir

„WAS IST NUR IN MICH GEFAHREN?"

Draco schlug verzweifelt mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Von Professor Johnsons Zaubertränkeunterricht hatte er nicht das Leiseste mitbekommen. Das einzige woran der Slytherin dachte war Potter.

Wieso hatte dieser auf einmal inne gehalten? Er hätte doch alles Mögliche mit ihm anstellen können.

Es tat Malfoy schon fast Leid solch üble Flüche auf Potter losgelassen zu haben.

Langsam richtete er sich in seinem Stuhl auf und linste herüber zu den Griffindors. Dort saß Potter und tuschelte mit dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut Granger. Warum will er die als Freunde haben? Warum nicht…mich? Draco schämte sich für diese Gedanken, doch er konnte sie nicht ablegen.

DRACO, DU WEIßT GANZ GENAU WARUM ER NICHT DEIN FREUND SEIN WILL; DU BIST SELBST DARAN SCHULD!

Entschlossen hob er die rechte Hand in die Höhe. „Ja, Mister Malfoy?"

„Ahm … ich fühl mich nicht gut. Könnte ich in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, Sir?"

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich überrascht zu Draco.Er hatte noch nie derartige Beschwerden im Unterricht gehabt. Malfoy wurde nur noch schlechter durch das wachsene Interesse seiner Mitschüler. ICH MUSS HIER WEG!!!

„Na gehen sie schon, Mister Malfoy." Mit einem gewaltigen Satz hatte der Slytherin seinen Platz verlassen und hechtete zur Tür.

ICH BIN VERRÜCKT, TOTAL BEKLOPPT! WAS KÜMMERT MICH POTTER?

So schnell wie seine Füße in tragen konnten, rannte der Eisprinz durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Es war im ganz egal wohin, er wusste nur er musste weg.

Als er das Schlossportal keuchend erreichte, kam ihm die Schulleiterin zögernd entgegen. „Mister Malfoy? Wieso sind sie nicht im Unterricht?"

Dracos Herz schlug kräftig gegen seine Brust. „Ich…Ich wollte zu… zum Krankenflügel…" „Sind sie krank oder verletzt?" „…Übelkeit, Professor", nuschelte Draco leise.

McGonagall sah ihn ungläubig mit ihren glasklaren Augen an.

„Verstehe. Ihnen ist doch bewusst, dass der Krankenflügel in der entgegen gesetzten Richtung liegt, nicht wahr?!" „Oh…klar… ich wollte gerade gehen."

Etwa 10 Minuten später traf der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin bei Madam Pomfrey ein.

„Mister Malfoy. Haben sie irgendwelche Beschwerden?"

BESCHWERDEN? DAS KANN MAN LAUT SAGEN: ICH ENTWICKLE GERADE FREUNDSCHAFTLICHE GEFÜHLE FÜR MEINEN ERZFEIND!

„Nun.. ich bin hier …mir ist schlecht… ich wollte Blaise besuchen.", log Draco stotternd.

„Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Er ist nicht hier. Wie kommen sie auf diese Idee?" „Scheiße", dachte Malfoy kurz. Er war noch nie gut im Ausreden erfinden gewesen.

„oh…ähm… ich dachte nur nach dem Ereignis in…Ach vergessen sie's einfach. Schönen Tag noch." Angesprochene nickte verwirrt, während Draco sich aus dem Staub machte.

In einem Punkt hatte der Slytherin nicht gelogen; ihm war wirklich speiübel. Frustriert betrat er das Portraitloch, das ihn in die Eingangshalle brachte. Müde schritt Draco nur wenig später auf die Treppe zu.

„Hey, Blondie!" Der Eisprinz blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte den Kopf. , Na klasse, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!'

„Potter." Der Griffindor trat näher heran, sodass er dem blonden Slytherin direkt gegenüber stand.

„Was fällt dir ein, einfach so zu verschwinden? Hattest wohl Schiss ich würd dich bei Johnson verpfeifen, was?!" Malfoy sah Potter mit großen Augen an, versuchte vorzutäuschen er hätte keine Ahnung von dem was Potter da andeutete. „Wofür?" Harry grinste breit. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder? Letztens beim Nachsitzen. Du hast einen unverzeihlichen Fluch vewendet. Du könntest jeder Zeit in Askaban landen, Malfoy."

„Da wäre es auch nicht schlimmer wie hier, Potter. Wenigstens müsste ich dein Gesicht dann nicht mehr sehen."

Der Griffindor zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und redete unberührt weiter. „ Hey, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir sogar erlauben würden mit deinem bekloppten Vater eine Zelle zu teilen."

Wut kochte in Draco hoch. Zornig zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Harrys Kehle.

„Halt ja die Klappe, Potter! Mein Vater ist kein Bekloppter! Und solltest du noch einmal so etwas behaupten…dann, bei der Ehre Salazar Slytherins, hetz ich dir einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals. VERSTANDEN?"

Harry nickte gelangweilt. Damit würde er dann ebenfalls in Askaban landen. „Klar. Wie sie wünschen Mister Malfoy."

Draco grinste. Hatte Harry wirklich nachgegeben? Es schien so.

„Potter…ich muss dir was sagen." „Was? Das du mich abscheulich findest? Danke, dass weiß ich auch so, Malfoy. Beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Malfoy schluckte heftig. Wieso brachte ihn dieser Kommentar so in Verlegenheit? „Ähm... ich…'tschuldige…"

Harry sah Malfoy verwirrt an. Was hatte der Typ jetzt schon wieder?

„Was ist jetzt kaputt?" „Ich… also… es tut mir Leid, Potter."

Oh man, kann der die Entschuldigung nicht einfach annehmen? Es war schon schwer genug diesen dummen Malfoystolz abzulegen.

„Entschuldigung für was?" „Naja, dass ich dich beim Nachsitze so übel zu gerichtet habe." Potter legte seine linke Hand auf seine Schulter, dort hatte er besonders viel von den Flüchen abbekommen. Noch immer spürte er einen tiefen Schmerz in den Schnitten. „ Bisschen spät, findest du nicht?" „ Hey, es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist, Potter."

„Warum entschuldigst du dich bei mir, Malfoy? Abgesehen davon dachte ich du bist viel zu Stolz um zuzugeben, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast." Allmählich wurde Draco ungeduldig. „ Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung jetzt an oder nicht?" Potter nickte lachend.

„Klar. Kommt schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass Malfoy einsieht dass er Scheiße gebaut hat." Der Slytherin atmete tief ein. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass Potter wirklich seine Entschuldigung ernst nahm? TRÄUM WEITER, DRACO!

„Weißt du was Potter? Bleib doch wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

Wütend stürmte Draco in die Kerker und verkroch sich in seinem Bett. An Unterricht war nicht mehr zu denken.

WAS IST NUR LOS MIT MIR? Wieso hab ich mich überhaupt bei Potter entschuldigt? Ob ich mich jetzt entschuldige, oder ob ich mich verhalte wie ein Idiot, er HASST mich!!!

**So, fertig. Für das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr mir länger Zeit geben. Wie gesagt ich steh unter Stress. Ich kann euch sagen, dass es um einiges länger ist als dieses und etwas mit Dracos Gefühlschaos zu tun hat. Oh und das Kapitel heißt "Vater, ich bin nicht wie du"**

**Bis dahin machts gut, lest und reviewt schön weiter Patty**


	5. Kapitel 5 Vater, ich bin nicht wie du

Hey sorry, dass das hier so lange gedauert hat bis ich es on stellen konnte. Aber erst war ich 2 Wochen im Urlaub und dann hab ich für die Schule gebüffelt. Zu der Geschichte gibst eigentlich nichts Neues zu sagen. Draco wird ziemlich emotional in diesem Kapitel und das bleib auch eine ganze Weile so

Sonstiges: DANKE an alle ,die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Ihr seid die größten!!!

Auch an FirstKiss ein dickes Lob, dass sie sich immer die Zeit nimmt , meine Schmierage zu korrigieren. Viel Glück bei deinem Aufnahmetest!!!

So, genug gequasselt. VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN :) PattyPotter91

Kapitel 5: Vater, ich bin nicht wie du

Es vergingen mehrere Tage an denen Draco Malfoy keinen Schlaf fand. Und das Problem dieser Schlaflosigkeit hieß immer HARRY POTTER. Seit dem gemeinsamen Nachsitzen hatte sich etwas in dem Slytherin total verändert. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen was es war,

doch all dies wäre bei weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen, hätte er mit jemandem über die Veränderung reden können. Aber Draco wusste genau, dass er niemandem sein Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte, ohne das dieses gleich die ganze Schule erfuhr. Kurz um, er war ganz allein.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür des Zimmers und Malfoy landete wieder im Jetzt.

„Hey Draco, kommst du mit runter in die große Halle?" „Huh?"

„Komm, du hast schon gestern das Frühstück ausfallen lassen." Genervt schüttelte der Eisprinz den Kopf. „Ich hab kein Hunger." „Draco, was ist eigentlich…" „Blaise, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nickte schnell. „Schon gut, ich geh ja schon. Man bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder was!?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich überhaupt nicht geschlafen habe!" „Echt?" „Ja.Schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr, vielleicht sogar ne Woche!"

„Oh, was hast du?"

Draco schluckte. „Das kann… kann ich dir nicht sagen, Blaise." „Warum nicht?"

„Weil…weil…deshalb." „Ah… sehr überzeugend." Draco lies ein Seufzen von sich hören. Wieso musste Blaise so neugierig sein?

„Man, du würdest denken ich bin bescheuert." „Erzähl mal."

„Schön, du gibst ja eh keine Ruhe. Also… hast du dich schon mal mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus angefreundet, obwohl du eigentlich mit ihm oder ihr verfeindet warst?"

Blaise starrte seinen Freund lange Zeit einfach nur an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Redest du von Potter, Draco?" Augenblicklich sah dieser beschämt zu Boden. „Ich hab doch gesagt, du hältst mich für bekloppt!" „Tu ich nicht." Nun war der blonde Junge wirklich erstaunt. Er hatte doch gedacht er wäre alleine mit seinem Kummer. „Tust du nicht?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann verstehen warum du ihn magst. Er ist ganz knuffig." Draco sah seinen Kumpel geschockt an.

„Potter und knuffig? Bist du etwa in ihn verknallt?"

„Du musst zugeben, dass er süß ist."

„ER IST MEIN FEIND, ER KANN NICHT Süß SEIN! AUßERDEM… Ich bin nicht schwul, Blaise."

Blaise klopfte Draco auf die Schulter. „Sicher? Es ist nichts dabei, Draco." „…Ganz sicher. Ich bin nur etwas durcheinander."

„Schön, wie du meinst. Aber solltest du echt auf Potter fliegen, würde ich ganz schnell die Seite wechseln. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Draco nickte nach langem Zögern. Blaise wollte gerade den Raum verlassen als der Malfoyerbe ihn zurück rief. „Blaise?" „Ahm ja?"

Der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin fing nervös an auf seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen. „Würdest du echt mit Potter zusammen sein wollen?" Blaise grinste breit. „Klar, jeder will das. Abgesehen von dir. Er ist einer der begehrtesten Jungs der Schule. Mit dir, natürlich. Das weißt du doch." Draco verdrehte ungläubig die Augen. „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht gleich!" „Ich sag dir nur was ich weiß, Malfoy."

Auf dem Gesicht des Blonden breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Ein Lächeln was Draco vor der Öffentlichkeit versteckte. Ein Lächeln welches nur sein Freund Blaise kannte. „Danke Blaise, dass du mir zugehört hast."

„Kein Problem. Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da, oder?"

Malfoy nickte grinsend. Dann gingen beide zusammen in die große Halle hinunter um zu frühstücken.

Verzweifelt versuchte der Eisprinz nur seinen Teller zu fixieren, doch sein Blick schweifte immer wieder ab und zu einem gewissen Gryffindor hinüber. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Zabini wirklich auf Potter stand.

Andererseits…so übel sah er ja nun wirklich nicht aus. Dauerhaftes Quidditchspielen hatte seinem Körper sichtlich gut getan. Und auch die längeren Haare standen ihm ausgesprochen gut. Wenn nur diese blöde Brille nicht wäre.

, Scheiße! Wie kann ich so was denken? Reiß dich zusammen, Draco!'

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Drakylein, wollen wir nächste Woche zusammen nach Hogsmead? Deine Geburtstag ist doch bald, wir könnten…"

„Nein. Ich hab keine Zeit!" Pansy zog beleidigt ab. Draco hatte sie diese Woche schon mehrere Male abblitzen lassen. Was hatte der nur?

„Ey, Draco. Wie geht's deinem Vater?" „Schnauze, Crabbe. Das geht dich nichts an." „Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du deine Mission nicht ausgeführt hast, stimmt das?" Wütend blickte der Eisprinz zu Goyle, dann verließ er die große Halle im Handumdrehen.

Ohne einen Blick zurück rannte er richtungslos durch Hogwarts.

Nach einer Weile ließ sich der Slytherin müde gegen eine Steinwand nieder. , Mein ganzes Leben ist ein Witz,…ein Albtraum!!!'

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?!", nuschelte Draco zu sich selbst und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen.

Was hatte es ihm gebracht Menschen zu quälen? Was hatte es ihm gebracht der fieseste Schüler Hogwarts zu sein? NICHTS! Nicht einmal als Todesser war er zu gebrauchen. Und Potter hatte ihm ja eigentlich auch nie etwas getan. Er hatte sich bloß gewehrt. Eigentlich war er sogar ganz nett. Was hatte das Leben Draco Malfoys für einen Sinn?

Schluchzend verdeckte der Eisprinz seine tränenden Augen mit den zitternden Händen. Sobald er an das Wort „TODESSER" dachte, wurde ihm unwohl und das Wort „GEBURTSTAG" ließ ihn sauer aufstoßen.

Bald würde er 17 Jahre alt werden und somit volljährig sein. Dann hatte dieser Lord auch alle Rechte ihm sein dunkles Zeichen tief in den Arm einzubrennen. Und dann gäbe es kein zurück mehr. Er müsste Voldemort ein Leben lang dienen.

„Will ich das denn eigentlich?", fragte sich Draco seufzend. „Will ich denn überhaupt böse sein? Will ich Menschen umbringen um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Will ich ihn die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten?"

Eine Weile saß der Slytherin , an die Wand gedrückt, einfach nur da und lauschte seinen unruhigen Atemzügen. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er über etwas selbst bestimmte. Es war keines Falls seine Idee gewesen Todesser zu werden. Zugegeben er hatte den Geschichten seines Vaters gespannt gelauscht als er davon prahlte wie toll es doch wäre Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein, doch spätestens letztes Jahr hatte Malfoy gemerkt, dass er die Erwartungen seines Vaters und aller Anderen nicht erfüllen konnte. Er tat dies doch nur, damit seine Eltern stolz auf ihn sein konnten. Damit sie ihn so sahen, wie sie ihn haben wollten, veränderte er sich. Bei den Malfoys war es halt üblich die Befehle des Älteren auszuführen ohne seine eigenen Wünsche zu äußern. Manchmal gab es Tage an denen Draco zweifelte, dass er ein echter Malfoy war.

Sein Vater konnte ihm alles Mögliche befehlen und er hatte noch nie eine Sekunde gezögert es zu befolgen. Ganz einfach weil Lucius einfach alles und jeden in seiner Macht hatte. Nicht einmal Narzissa, Dracos Mutter, traute sich etwas gegen ihren Mann zu sagen. Doch Draco war sich in einem Punkt ganz sicher, er würde kein Todesser werden, koste es was es wolle dies zu verhindern.

Immer wieder hörte er Blaise, dessen Stimme ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. „Wenn du wirklich auf Potter fliegst, würde ich die Seite wechseln." Draco seufzte.

, Potter mag vielleicht ein kleiner Teil der Entscheidung sein aber er ist nicht das Wichtigste in dieser Sache. Ich will einfach einmal eine eigene Entscheidung treffen, ohne vorher die Folgen zu kennen. Niemand der mich zwingt oder mir vom falschen Weg wieder aufhilft . Ganz allein meine Entscheidung zählt, ganz allein meine Entscheidung entscheidet über die Zukunft.' Entschlossen wischte sich der Eisprinz die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand auf.

Er war gerade mal ein paar Treppen hinab gelaufen als er mit jemandem zusammen prallte. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinläufst?"

Draco erschrak. Er kannte diese Stimme. Langsam blickte er auf und starrte in grüne Augen. „Potter. Entschuldige." „Warum entschuldigst du dich dauernd bei mir? Bist du krank oder verhext?" „Ich…ahm…geh mir aus dem Weg, Potter."

Ohne auf den Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers zu achten, stürmte der Slytherin in den Gemeinschaftsraum herein. Einige seiner Hauskameraden sahen ihn verwirrt an. Es gab nur wenige Tage an denen Draco Malfoy so aufgebracht den Raum betrat.

„Was ist? Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun als mich anzustarren?!"

Augenblicklich widmeten sich die übrigen Schüler wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. Draco öffnete quietschend die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, dann trat er ein und ging zu seinem Nachttisch. Er kramte einen Briefumschlag hervor und ein Stück Pergament. Dann tauchte er seinen Federkiel in Tinte und fing an zu schreiben:

Liebe Mutter,

ich habe dir versprochen regelmäßig zu schreiben. Hier ist alles wie sonst auch. Die neue Schulleiterin ist übrigens Minerva McGonagall oh und einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer, der gleichzeitig auch Slytherins neuer Hauslehrer ist haben wir auch, Craig Johnson heißt er. Dachte das würde dich vielleicht interessieren. Nun mir geht es gut, den Umständen entsprechend eben.

Bis bald,

DRACO

Er faltete das Papier und steckte es in den Umschlag.

„Hey Draco, was machst du da?" Geschockt drehte sich der Eisprinz um und war erleichtert als er Blaise erkannte.

„oh ich… schreib meiner Mutter, hab ich ihr versprochen."

Blaise nickte lächelnd. „ Hey, kommst du mit runter zum Quidditchfeld, wir wollen ein Probespiel durchführen." „Ahm später… ich muss noch was erledigen." Der Schwarzhaarige verstand. Leise verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin atmete tief ein bevor er ein weiteres Stück Pergament zum Vorschein brachte. Sollte er diesen Brief wirklich schreiben? Er würde sich nichts als Ärger einhandeln. Nach langem Überlegen setzte Draco den Kiel auf das Papier auf und fing mit zitternder Hand zu schreiben an:

Dir Vater,

ich schreibe diesen Brief an dich, aus einem Anlass, den du nicht gut finden wirst. Trotzdem es ist mir egal wenn du es nicht verstehst, es ist mir sehr wichtig dir dies mitzuteilen.

Bald ist mein 17. Geburtstag und ich weiß was dort passieren wird. Ich bekomme das dunkle Mal für immer auf meinen Arm gebrannt und muss bis zu meinem Lebensende dem dunklen Lord dienen. ICH WILL DAS NICHT! Ich kann keine unschuldigen Wesen mehr quälen und mich an ihrem Leid erfreuen. Ich kann keine Menschen töten. Ich habe letztes Jahr versagt, ich werde es wieder tun, dies ist mir bewusst geworden in den vergangenen Monaten. BITTE VERSUCHE MICH ZU VERSTEHEN!

Vater, ich bin nicht wie du… sieh das endlich ein!

Dein Sohn

DRACO

Schweratmend beschriftete er die Briefe und band sie an das Bein seiner Eule Luci. Diese flog mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus dem Zimmerfenster und dem Himmel entgegen.

Das wars mal wieder. Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Bitte schreibt mir ein kurzes Kommi, ja?!

Ach übrigens meine Geschichte ist jetzt auch bei fanfiktion.de on . Vielleicht kann mir da ja der ein oder andere auch ein Kommentar posten. Wäre echt lieb von euch (pen name: DHaddict91)

Ich hab mit meiner Freundin gewettet, dass ich bis zum Ende der Woche 5 neue Kommis habe.Hey, ich bin OPTIMISTIN

Ihr wollt doch nicht das ich verlier, odda ??? liebguck aufKnienanfleh

P.S.: Das nächste Kapitel heißt: Vielleicht können wir Freunde sein ... Was mit Dracos Vater passiert wird in ein paar Kappis klarer.

VERSPROCHEN !!! Bis dahin, macht's gut Eure PattyPotter91


End file.
